Telepresence and videoconferencing technologies allow participants in various locations to meet and have meaningful conversations. Rather than traveling in order to have face-to-face meetings, it is now common to use telespresence and videoconferencing systems, which utilize multiple codec video systems. Each participant of the meeting uses a telepresence/videoconferencing room to dial in and see/talk to every other member on screens as if they were in the same room. This technology brings time and cost benefits. As technology advances, communication features are enhanced and improved. However, such meetings require more bandwidth and resources than traditional phone calls. There are instances where the WAN links at a company site may not have enough resources to host multiple telepresence/videoconferencing meetings and thus the quality of the technology may be impaired.
Other drawbacks may also be present.